As electronic devices become more complex by combining multiple functions that previously were typically the primary function of separate devices, user interfaces need to make available to users each of the control buttons or switches that enable users to make choices with respect to each of the separate functions. In many devices, this leads to control panels with many buttons or switches. The number of such control buttons and switches can often confuse users, and at a minimum decreases the desired simplicity of an interface.
In response, a number of devices have attempted to simplify complex interfaces. In expensive systems such as high end multifunctional printers, many of the user commands have been transferred to a flat panel touch screen display. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,624 issued to Dash et al. In such multifunctional systems, a user first selects the basic service to be utilized, i.e., copy, scan, fax, or print. Internal software then determines which control features are available for such service, and accordingly displays touch screen buttons or similar control switches corresponding to such service. Commands that are unavailable or irrelevant to the selected service are not displayed or are shaded to indicate their inapplicability. In this manner, interface clarity and relative simplicity are enhanced.
Flat panel touch screen displays are expensive items, however, and to date large displays with more than a few character lines have been limited to relatively high-end devices. A typical prior art alternative has been to provide as many buttons as necessary for each of the services provided by the device. The result is a plethora of buttons. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art example of a multifunctional printer interface. Similar examples can be found in some telecommunication, medical, and audio/visual equipment. A recent phenomena is the possible convergence of personal computer and television devices, and such a convergence may result in comparably complex and confusing arrangements of buttons.
In order to minimize the confusion from complex interfaces such as shown in FIG. 1, a number of techniques have been utilized. In one technique, all buttons relating to a particular service are grouped together, e.g., all buttons relating to a copy function are in one area of a display, and all buttons relating to a facsimile service are in a different area of the display. This partial solution, however, causes two problems: First, some buttons are usually duplicated since some of the same functions are provided for multiple services. As a result, a strict grouping of buttons within different areas of a display dedicated to each particular service results in even more buttons than would otherwise be needed. Although the result may in fact simplify the user's functional interface, the appearance increases the initial perception of complexity and confusion. Secondly, more buttons increases both material cost and manufacturing cost due to the need for increased logic, parts, and electrical connections.
In a second technique to deal with complex interfaces, buttons that are unique to the various services are grouped according to their respective service but buttons that relate to multiple services are either grouped in yet a separate area or are arranged around the display in a manner intended to draw attention to the control button when most needed. This second technique is demonstrated by the typical interface shown in FIG. 1. The advantage of this second technique is minimization of buttons, and, accordingly, cost and initially perceived complexity. As shown in FIG. 1, however, the disadvantage is that a user must search different portions of the interface to find all of the buttons that may relate to the service being performed. Worse, for multifunctional devices that perform more than 2 services, certain buttons may relate to a plurality of services but not to all. The result is that a user must expend valuable time understanding the machine, its interface, and the various specialized features available for the various services.
Yet a third technique for dealing with complex interfaces is to hide specialized control buttons under covers of various sorts. While this solution appears to make the interface simpler and, for routine tasks, probably succeeds in functional simplicity, a user that in fact wishes to utilize more esoteric functions must open the cover and encounter the type of confusion described above.
Another manner in which some interfaces attempt to focus a user's attention is by use of illumination or human interpretable signals. Examples include illumination of buttons on cellular telephones and certain medical equipment that is typically located in darkened environments. Such illumination, however, is not “intelligent” in the sense that all control buttons are illuminated rather than those that may be particularly applicable at moments in time. An exception to the above occurs in respect to some ON/OFF buttons. In some home audio/visual equipment, ON/OFF buttons are always illuminated in order to direct a user's attention. Similarly, buttons related to fault or alarm parameters often are designed to blink in order to immediately draw a user's attention to the fault. This blinking alarm arrangement, sometimes coupled with sound, is particularly common when a fault indicates an emergency situation that requires rapid attention.
It would be desirable to design an interface that simplifies human interactions and that helps focus a user's attention upon the control features that are most likely to be available and of use to the user for the service that has been selected.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a multifunctional electronic system having a human interface and offering a plurality of services to a human user is provided, said system comprising: (a) a system controller; (b) a plurality of human controllable switch devices located on the interface that control selection of system features and that separately communicate with the system controller; (c) a plurality of human interpretable indicators, each associated with a switch device and indicating the existence of one of a plurality of modes for such switch device; wherein, when a first service is selected, the controller directs the human interpretable indicator associated with a switch device to indicate the existence of a first mode for such switch device; and wherein, when a second service is selected, the controller directs the human interpretable indicator associated with the switch device to indicate the existence of a second mode for such switch device.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for an electrophotographic multifunctional printer having a human interface and offering a plurality of services to a human user, said printer comprising: (a) a system controller; (b) a plurality of human controllable switch devices located on the interface that control selection of system features and that separately communicate with the system controller; (c) a plurality of human interpretable indicators, each associated with a switch device and indicating the existence of one of a plurality of modes for such switch device; wherein, when a first service is selected, the controller directs the human interpretable indicator associated with a switch device to indicate the existence of a first mode for such switch device; and wherein, when a second service is selected, the controller directs the human interpretable indicator associated with the switch device to indicate the existence of a second mode for such switch device.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides, in a multifunctional system having a system controller, a human interface comprising a plurality of switch devices that control selection of system features, and a human interpretable indicator associated with each switch device, a process for interfacing with the system, comprising: selecting a first service to be performed; determining, with the controller, which features are available for selection with the first service; and activating, with signals from the controller, the human interpretable indicators associated with those switch devices that control selection of the features available for selection with the first service.